


Love Bites

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blow Job, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Makoto is a terrible vampire, Sex, Vampire Matsuoka Rin, Vampire Tachibana Makoto, Vampire hunter Nanase Haruka, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Makoto, a vampire in training, is having trouble being a powerful and scary vampire, especially when a vampire hunter is hunting him down, not to kill him, but...





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Happy...October! I would post this on Halloween, but I'm already busy on that day, so...yeah! Anyways, hope you're having a lovely...October and are going to have a wonderful Halloween!

There were a few rules you need to follow if you want to be a good vampire.

One, stay out of the sun.

Two, avoid garlic.

Three, drink blood.

Makoto was currently hiding behind a tall shrub, waiting for someone to walk by. Once he sensed movement, Makoto quickly jumped out and hissed. No one was there except for a little white cat.

"Meow," the cat meowed and looked at Makoto affectionately.

"Aw," Makoto gushed as he picked up the cat and gave it a little pet.

"No no no! Stop!" a loud voice behind Makoto exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry Rin, but look at it, it's adorable," Makoto said.

"Put the cat down Makoto," Rin said.

"Yes sir," Makoto said as he set the cat down, he pat its head and watched as it scurries off.

"Makoto, how many time do I have to say it?"

"...I'll never be a real vampire if I keep being so nice...but I can't help it, I just...I just can't drink someone's blood...why can't I stick to blood packs?" Makoto asked.

"Cause getting those are getting harder and harder now, they started hiring vampire hunters as the night shift security guards now!" Rin huffed.

"I know I know...but...who to say we have to drink blood? I honestly prefer green tea with a bit of honey," Makoto said.

"You idiot!" Rin smacked Makoto at the back of his head.

"Ow! Riiinnn," Makoto said as he rubbed his head.

"Did you even study vampire lore? Just because we can eat and drink normally, doesn't mean it'll fully satisfy our hunger," Rin said.

"I get it I get it," Makoto sighed.

"Good, now why don't we-" suddenly, Rin's phone got a text message and Rin sighed. He looked at his phone and he paled, well, more than usual. "Crap, Gou needs me. We'll cut this training till next time."

"Thanks again for coming all the way here to train me Rin," Makoto smiled.

"Someone has to look out for you, especially now that you're living on your own," Rin said.

"Right," Makoto sighed.

"Alright I'm out, see you next weekend, also, try and drink someone's blood, you can even try drinking from a homeless person or something," Rin said.

"That's very mean Rin, even if I only take a little bit," Makoto said.

"Jeez, you're insufferable!" Rin groaned. Rin turned into a bat and flew away. Makoto waved goodbye as he watched his friend leave. Once Rin was gone, Makoto decided to walk home.

Makoto thought about what Rin said and decided to look at a few people walking by. No matter how many times Makoto thought about it, he knew he couldn't drink someone's blood. There was a woman, but she has a child that needs her. There was a business man, but he probably has a family he needs to feed. Even if he only took a small amount, he couldn't bring himself to harm any of these humans.

While walking, he suddenly hears voices deep inside an alleyway. Makoto knew it would be dangerous for him to go in there and see what's going on, but with his vampire hearing, he could hear someone groaning. Someone was in trouble. Makoto looked around and took a deep breath. He walked into the alley.

As Makoto carefully walked closer and closer to the voices, he spotted three figures hovering over something. Makoto realized it was another person they were hovering over. Makoto also realized the three figures were vampires themselves.

"Hey...you smell someone?"

"Is it a human?"

"No...he's one of us!"

The three figures turned their heads and spotted Makoto. Makoto was about to take a step back, but one of the vampires was now behind him and pushed him forward.

"It's good to see another brother of the undead," one of them said.

"Just in time to, we were about to have ourselves a meal."

Makoto looked down and saw a young man, probably around his age in human years. The man had black hair and stunning blue eyes, if anything, Makoto almost thought he was a vampire as well, but from the smell, he knew he was definitely a human.

"U-um...are you guys sure you should be doing this now? I mean...what if someone hears?" Makoto asked.

"Eh? Come on, we're better than those hairless apes, besides, so what if someone hears?"

"S-still...we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves," Makoto said. Makoto suddenly smells something and realized there was some old garlic in the trashcans. Makoto had an idea. "A-actually, we really shouldn't drink this one, it seems he ate some garlic, and it usually takes weeks before all that garlic gets out of his system."

"Eh? Garlic?"

Makoto quickly snatched the old garlic out of the trashcan and threw it next to the human without them looking. The three figure looked at each other then leaned down and sniffed at the human.

"Ugh! He's right!"

"What the hell man!? Why didn't you tell us he had some garlic?"

"H-he didn't smell like he had garlic when I caught him!"

"You idiot, you're nose is not what it use to be!"

"Guys, let's forget it and leave. This is such a waste."

"U-um...you guys go ahead...I'll take care of this," Makoto said.

"Alright pal, make sure he cries in pain." Once the three left, Makoto looked down and noticed the man was looking at him.

Makoto didn't know what to do, he thought he should just leave and hope the man will be okay on his own, but Makoto noticed that the man was very hurt. With a sigh, Makoto decided to help the man.

"Ouch!" Makoto accidentally brushed his hand against something, when Makoto saw what it was, he paled. It was a wooden stake. Makoto realized the human was a vampire hunter. Makoto just thought of running away and not looking back, but before he could leave, he hears the man groan in pain.

Makoto looked back and sighed. Even if this human was an enemy to his kind, he doesn't deserve this. Makoto quickly helped the man up, to which surprised the man, and Makoto quickly took him home.

Once the two reached Makoto's house, Makoto helped laid the man on his couch and quickly went to his bathroom. Makoto came back to the living room with a first aid kit and quickly started healing the man.

"...What are you doing?" the man finally spoke.

Makoto was surprised it took the man this long to finally ask him that. "...I'm healing you."

"...I see that...but why? You know what I am," the man said.

"...I know...but...that doesn't mean you deserve all these wounds...you were probably minding your own business or something," Makoto said as he finished disinfecting the man's cuts on his arm. Makoto was really glad he wasn't really hungry, especially since the smell of the man's blood was overwhelming.

"...You're not going to drink my blood?"

"W-why would I do that? Just because you're hurt doesn't mean I'm going to abuse that and start drinking your blood," Makoto said.

"..."

"..." Makoto started to blush, he probably said something really embarrassing.

"...You're a very strange vampire," the man said.

"...Y-yeah...I guess I am, so what?" Makoto said as he continued disinfect the man's wounds.

"...What's your name?" the man asked.

Makoto was surprised that the man would ask him that, but he answered. "I'm Makoto...what about you?"

"Haurka...but I prefer if you call me Haru," the man said.

"Haru...well it's nice meeting you," Makoto said.

"...You too...even if you're a vampire," Haru said. Makoto looked at him and smiled.

After Makoto finished wrapping the bandages on Haru's wounds, he started putting away the first aid kit and started making some tea.

"Do you want any?" Makoto asked.

"Yes thank you," Haru said.

Once the tea was done, Makoto poured two cups. Makoto handed one cup to Haru and the two sat in silence.

"...I'm surprised you can drink this stuff," Haru said.

"Well...just because I have to drink blood to get my energy doesn't mean I don't like eating normal foods...as long as there isn't garlic in it," Makoto said.

"...By the way...how were you able to carry hold that garlic when you helped me back there?"

"Ah...holding it is fine...I'll only get a rash for a while...eating it would kill me though, and being around it too long would make me weak," Makoto explained.

"Hm...noted," Haru said. Makoto wanted to slap his forehead for telling him a vampire weakness.

"Relax, I already know about the garlic...I just don't understand why you would risk holding one just to save me," Haru said.

"Well...I didn't really want to fight...especially since I'm not very skilled in fighting...besides...I...I didn't want you to get your blood drained like that...." Makoto said.

"...Why are you different?"

"...I don't know...I guess I was born like that. My family honestly didn't drink blood from humans, we actually get blood from blood banks. My mom works part time there," Makoto said.

"Huh..."

"D-don't worry, some of the nurses know about her...so they usually hand it to us willingly," Makoto explained.

"Alright," Haru said.

"It's just...now that I'm living on my own...getting blood is a bit difficult for me. My parents would send some blood packs to me, but I know I can't rely on them forever...even if they will live forever," Makoto said.

"I get it...you need to be independent. I've always told my parents that ever since I started doing this job," Haru said.

"...I'm sorta envious...it seems like you're doing very well," Makoto said.

Haru looked at him then looked down. Haru suddenly took something out of his pocket. It was a knife.

"Haru?"

Haru then cut his wrist slight, but enough to let blood to come out.

"H-Haru! What are you doing!?" Makoto exclaimed. Makoto was about to run and get the first aid kit, but Haru stopped him.

"Here...drink," Haru said.

"Haru I really-"

"Just do it..."

"Really, I'm not that hungry and I-"

"Drink." Haru glared at him and Makoto shivered. Who knew a human would scare a vampire.

Makoto carefully took hold of Haru's wrist and lap the blood. The taste was much different. It tasted fresher than that from a blood pack. Makoto continued lapping the blood selfishly and eagerly. Makoto didn't even noticed how Haru was looking at him, his cheeks were red.

Once the blood was gone, Makoto quickly pulled away and started to blush in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just...I've never tasted blood that was so fresh..." Makoto said.

"It's fine...I glad you're no longer hungry," Haru said.

"Like I said...I wasn't really that hungry," Makoto blushed. Makoto looked at the time and realized it was close to midnight. "Ah, it's getting really late."

"I better go then," Haru said as he stood up.

"A-are you sure? You can sleep for the night, besides, you're really hurt right now, you should be resting," Makoto said.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to rest right now, but I don't think it's a great idea to sleep in a vampire's house," Haru said.

Makoto blushed at the realization and looked away in embarrassment. "R-right."

"...By the way...since you saved me and let me live...if I ever see you again, I'll spare your life," Haru smiled.

"Uh...thanks?" Makoto said nervously.

"...See around vampire," Haru said.

"Makoto," Makoto said, he didn't know whether he should slap himself for revealing his name or blame himself for not saying it earlier.

"...Makoto. Bye," with that, Haru left.

"...Bye..." Makoto watched him leave before closing the door. Makoto sighed and hoped Haru will be fine. "...I hope to see him again..." Makoto smiled, but realized what he said.

"...No...that's...that will be a terrible idea...I definitely can't see him ever again," Makoto said.

Makoto sighed and decided to go to sleep early. Makoto almost forgot one of the most important rules of being a vampire.

Never be in a relationship with a human.

* * *

The next night, Makoto went for a nightly walk at the park and suddenly hears rustling from the bushes. Makoto thought it was the stray cat from last night again, so he decided to check it out.

"Kitty, is that you?" Makoto said in a gentle voice.

Suddenly, Haru jumped out of the bushes with a stake in his hand. Makoto shrieked in fear.

"Oh...it's you," Haru simply said as he puts away the stake.

"W-what were you trying to do!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Duh, vampire hunting," Haru said.

"R-right...but still...you almost gave me a heart attack," Makoto said.

"It's not like you'll die all over again," Haru said.

"Still..." Makoto said. Makoto remembered Haru's words from last night. "Ah...guess you're not going to kill me...but that means you're going to kill me the next time we meet."

"...Who knows, I might let you go if I feel like it," Haru said.

"Um...thanks," Makoto said.

"Yeah yeah..." Haru said.

"...W-well...I better get going and-"

"I walk with you," Haru offered.

"Oh...um sure..." Makoto said hesitantly.

The two started walking together, but Makoto made sure to keep his distance. The last thing he needs is a random vampire seeing him and a human together without any blood drinking.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Ah...it's just...Haru...we shouldn't be together," Makoto said.

Haru raised an eyebrow and Makoto blushed at what he just said.

"I-I mean we shouldn't be together so casually like this! I'm a vampire and you're a vampire hunter...we're practically enemies," Makoto said.

"...What if I don't want to hunt you though?"

"Come on Haru, your job is to rid my kind...I'm sure letting me go is not an exception," Makoto said.

"Still...it's my choice...so don't think I can't choose who I kill and who I want to have around and probably have some mackerel with," Haru said.

"Ha ha...right...wait...mackerel?"

"...Speaking of mackerel, I'm hungry. Let's get some dinner," Haru said.

"What?"

"I'm inviting you to dinner," Haru said.

"Why does that sound so ironic?" Makoto chuckles.

"Just shut up and follow me," Haru said.

The two got out of the park and headed to a small restaurant. After getting a table and ordering, the two decided to chat.

"So...how'd you get into the vampire business?"

"It's family business," Haru said.

"I see, well...at least you're all set on a job...sort of," Makoto said.

"It somewhat pays, especially if I bring the head," Haru said. Makoto consciously grasped his neck, as if he was afraid Haru would cut it off. "Come on...I was...well...I wasn't completely kidding...but I would never do that to you."

"...Why...why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You saved my life, healed me up, and even offered to let me stay for the night...I'm pretty sure you're a pretty good guy," Haru said.

"...Thanks...you're not bad yourself, even if your job kills a lot of innocent vampires," Makoto said. Makoto remembers that he needs to keep his distance, so even if he hates it, he has to bring out his point and be a bit mean.

"Yeah...but if they didn't kill so many humans...then maybe I wouldn't have to kill them in the first place," Haru said as he glared at Makoto.

"Well not all of us actually kill humans, we only just take small amounts," Makoto said.

"Still, you did it without their consent...that's still against the law," Haru said.

"Well it's not our fault we need it to survive," Makoto said.

"And who says you're survival is above all others?" Haru said.

The two continued to glare at each other before Makoto started giggling.

"For some reason...I can't seem to hate you at all," Makoto giggles.

"Same here," Haru said. When Makoto looks at him in the eyes, he blushed. Haru's gaze was different, almost as if he was looking at Makoto, not as a stranger, not as a monster, but...as an equal. In a way, if felt that Haru was telling Makoto that he really likes him, but Makoto was being silly.

After dinner, the two decided to go back to Makoto's house.

"You really don't have to walk me home," Makoto said.

"I feel like I have to...it feels right," Haru said.

"What a gentleman you are," Makoto giggles.

"..." Haru suddenly grab Makoto's hand and Makoto blushed.

"H-Haru..."

"Just keep walking," Haru said. Makoto nodded, but never once stopped blushing.

Once they reached Makoto's home, Makoto turned his head and was about to say goodbye, but he suddenly felt lips on his.

"H-Haru, we really shouldn't do this..."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous...what would happen if-" Haru kissed him again, but this time Makoto responds.

"Makoto...whatever happens happens. I want to be with you. I don't care if you're a blood sucking-"

"Ahem..."

"I mean...I don't care if you're a vampire. You're a really sweet guy...and I want to know more about you," Haru said.

"...Okay...b-but we have to keep this a secret," Makoto said.

"Deal," Haru said. Haru kissed Makoto again on the lips before departing.

"...What am I doing?" Makoto sighed and headed back inside. He only hope he wont' regret this later.

* * *

For the few weeks, Makoto and Haru continued developing their relationship in secret. Makoto never once told his family or his friends that he was dating anyone, even though they all kept asking him if he found someone. Makoto guessed it was very obvious.

Even though them dating was a secret, the two honestly didn't mind so much.

"Haru, do you want anything to drink?" Makoto asked.

"Tea would be nice," Haru said.

"Coming up," Makoto said. After finishing tea, Makoto brought two cups. Haru was about to grab the cup from Makoto's right hand. "Stop! T-that one isn't tea."

Haru looked at the cup and could see the red colored fluid.

"Sorry...I hadn't drank any all day," Makoto said.

"Right..." Haru said as he took his cup and took a sip.

"...This feels...wrong..." Makoto sighs.

"What is?"

"This...I'm drinking blood in front of a vampire hunter and I know you're uncomfortable with that," Makoto said.

"...I'll admit...it's something I never thought I'd get use to...but...as long as it's you, I don't mind. I love you," Haru said.

"...I...I love you too," Makoto blushed. Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru on the lips. Before he could pull away, Haru pulled his head down and continued the kiss. "Mmmnnn..."

Haru finally pulled away, with a string of saliva connecting their lips. "Let's do it."

"Eh?"

"I always wondered...how's a vampire in bed?" Haru smirked as he started taking off his shirt.

"W-wait, we're doing it here?"

"You're bed is too small for the both of us," Haru said as he started kissing Makoto's neck.

"A-ah...s-still...this seems a bit...nngg...r-rushed?" Makoto groans when Haru nips a certain spot on his neck. "A-ah Haru..."

"Don't think...just relax okay?" Haru said.

"...Alright," Makoto said. Makoto started taking off his shirt and Haru started kissing Makoto's chest. "A-ah...Haru..."

"Makoto..." Haru started taking off his pants to reveal his throbbing erection. Makoto looked at it then lowered his head. Makoto started rubbing Haru's cock with his hands and Haru held back a groan. "S-shit...make sure your fangs aren't out."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Makoto said. He took Haru's cock into his mouth and started sucking and licking it.

"A-ah...Makoto..." Haru moans as Makoto started bobbing his head up and down while licking Haru's cock.

Makoto could feel his own cock throbbing and wanting attention. Makoto brought his own hand and started rubbing himself.

"Don't touch yourself," Haru ordered.

Makoto hesitated, but stopped and focus his attention on Haru's cock. Makoto could feel Haru getting bigger, he could feel it throbbing vigorously. Makoto knew Haru was going to cum, so he started rubbing Haru's cock with his hand.

"A-ah!" Haru came all over his stomach and Makoto's face.

"A-ah...Haru..." Makoto moaned when his own cock was aching to be touched.

"It seems little Makoto needs lots of attention, huh?" Haru said as he started thrusting his hand around Makoto's cock.

"A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed as Haru started rubbing him.

"Makoto..." Haru started kissing the back of Makoto's neck and Makoto could feel Haru getting hard again.

"A-ah..please Haru....please put it in..." Makoto begged. Haru nodded and positioned himself. Haru thrust into Makoto and Makoto nearly screamed from the pain. "A-ah...y-you can move..."

Haru started moving his hips, while his hand continued rubbing Makoto's cock. The sensation was overwhelming to Makoto. Makoto started panting as Haru got faster and faster, he was going to cum soon.

"A-ah...Haru!" Makoto moan as he clawed the back of the couch.

"F-fuck..." Haru moaned as he started thrusting into Makoto faster and faster.

"A-ah...Haru!" Makoto screamed as he came all over Haru's hand. Soon, Haru came inside Makoto.

The two collapsed on the couch and tried to catch their breath. Haru leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the lips.

"I love you," Haru said.

"I love you too," Makoto smiled.

Even though their relationship is difficult and very dangerous, the two would risk everything just to be with the one they love.

Suddenly, window opened and a bat with reddish fur flew in. The bat then turned into Rin.

"Oi Mako! It's been awhile, why don't we continue your train...ing..." Rin stared at the two naked men on the couch. Rin looked at Makoto who was blushing madly, then he looked at the human who looked annoyed than panicked.

"...What the fuck!?" Rin exclaimed.

"U...um...I...I can explain?"

It was going to be a long night for Makoto, but at least he has someone like Haru to make things better...probably.

 

 


End file.
